


Colourblind [Podfic]

by Lady Ravenclaw (LesRevolutionnaires)



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesRevolutionnaires/pseuds/Lady%20Ravenclaw
Summary: "She says the colours will come when he is finally touching the person he is destined to fall in love with. She says that everything will change in the matter of a single moment." He is fourteen when the world goes sideways.





	Colourblind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colourblind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202496) by [Someone_aka_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_aka_Me/pseuds/Someone_aka_Me). 



> So.... this is my first ever podfic. Please don't judge it too harshly. I absolutely love this story, so obviously I had to podfic it. Enjoy!
> 
> Any issues with the audio file, please feel to leave a comment and I'll help you to resolve it

* * *

 

Colourblind - [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4202496) // [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10718450/1/Colourblind)

 

 

>  
> 
> [MP3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b7ih9o5khnpaqde/Colourblind%20-%20mp3.mp3?dl=0)\- Dropbox - 14:58 - 8.77 MB
> 
> [M4A](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vuiehxn6ywtqzs4/Colourblind%20-%20m4a.m4a?dl=0)\- Dropbox - 14:58 - 223 MB
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Thank you so much to Someone_aka_Me for allowing me to pod this fic, I hope I've done it justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> For more on the Blaise/Theo side of this fic, see Part six of this series, It Grows in the Shadows of Things.


End file.
